Going Solo
by Ricochet
Summary: Felicia goes aboard the train to get Dark Kat and she will stop at nothing


CHAPTER 7: GOING SOLO  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY, ACE AND ISIS  
EMAIL:ricochet8@hotmail.com  
  
Ricochet had managed to sneak aboard the train that was carrying   
Dark Kat and Turmoil. Unfortunately she had only managed to get in the last   
car which meant that she had to go through each car to the one where they   
were at. "Luckily I am in the cargo car.", she said as she hid behind some   
boxes. She had taken down 2 of Dark Kat's special forces who were guarding   
the train which alerted some of the guards in the other cars. Now 5 of them   
were at the front of the car waiting for Ricochet to show herself. "Maybe   
this wasn't a great idea after all.", Ricochet mumbled to herself as she put   
a new magazine into her D5K. "Well, I can't back out now." She took a deep   
breath and knew that it was now or never. She hid behind one of the boxes   
and peaked through the crack. When she caught one of the guards off guard   
she shot him. Then she ducked quickly to dodge the incoming fire from the   
other guards who began to fire after they saw the guard she shot fall down   
dead. Ricochet jumped behind another pile of boxes and then shot another   
guard. Then when she noticed the last 3 special forces ducked behind some   
boxes to dodge her bullets. She waited for them to pop up to fire and then   
she hit them. When she made sure that they were dead she approached the   
front of the car. Suddenly the door at the front opened and one of Dark   
Kat's special forces spotted her. He aimed his gun at her but she was too   
fast for him. He was shot within in seconds and fell to the floor.   
Ricochet smiled to herself but her smiled disappeared when she noticed that   
they were 5 more guards in the next car aiming their guns at her. "Oh,   
crud!!!", she said and shut the door. "Now what??" She spotted a grenade   
that one of the special forces was carrying. She picked up the grenade,   
"Thanks, pal." She pulled off the pin and opened the door. "Eat this", she   
yelled and threw the grenade into the car and closed the door again. There   
was a big explosion and muffled screams of the kats in the car. "If that   
didn't alert, Dark Crud, then nothing will.", said Ricochet.  
***********************************************************************  
Dark Kat and Turmoil were in car 6 when the grenade exploded. "What   
was that?", yelled Turmoil as she struggled to stand up.   
"I don't know. Captain.", he said.  
"Yes.", said the captain of Dark Kat's special forces.  
"Go take care of our problem," said Dark Kat.  
"It shall be done, my lord.", said the Captain as he bowed and then   
ran out of the car into the next train car.  
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile, Ricochet was going onto the next train car, she was now   
on train car 3. Most of the troops onboard were dead or were dying because   
she had managed to catch them off guard. She passed a guard who was just   
wounded, she aimed her gun at him. "I should just kill you now for working   
with Dark Kat.", said Ricochet.  
"Who are you?", asked the guard as he was holding onto his leg.   
"You can call me Ricochet.", she said. "I want you to get off of   
this train at once or I'll come back after you." She walked to the next   
train car.   
When the guard was sure that she was gone, he took out his walkie   
talkie. "Dark Kat, come in.", he said.  
"Yes.", said Dark Kat as he picked up the walkie talkie.  
"There is an intruder on board. She calls herself Ricochet, she is   
coming after you. She has managed to take everyone down in the last 3   
cars.", said the guard.  
Dark Kat growled and turned off the walkie talkie. "Turmoil, we   
might have some company after all.", he said as he looked over at Turmoil.  
Turmoil smiled and then retracted her claws. "Don't worry, Dark   
Kat. We can take care of our pest.", she said.   
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile, Jenson had just gotten off of work and decided to stop   
by Isis's place and see if Felicia was still there. When he got there he   
noticed that her Kamaro was gone which began to worry him. He knocked on   
the door.  
Isis heard the door knock and paused her computer program. She   
walked up to the door. "Who is it?", she asked.  
"It's Jenson.", said Jenson.  
Isis opened the door and said, "Hey, Jenson."  
"Hey, where's Felicia?", he asked.  
"She went out.", Isis quickly said.  
"Where did she go?", asked Jenson as Isis let him in.  
Isis hesitated on her answer and Jenson noticed this. "I can't tell   
you.", she said.  
Once Isis said this Jenson ran to Felicia's room and noticed that   
her stuff was gone. "She went out after I told her not to.", he growled and   
hit the door with his fist. He walked back to where Isis was. Isis was now   
trembling. "Isis, where did she go?", he asked again.  
She shook her head. "I can't tell. I promised.", she said.  
Jenson grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen, Isis. I know you are   
her friend and promised her that you wouldn't tell. But if you don't then   
she could be in serious trouble. Do you want Felicia to die?"  
"No.", Isis said.   
"Then tell me where she is.", said Jenson  
"She..She is went to catch the train that carried Dark Kat and   
Turmoil.", Isis said and then looked down at the ground.  
"Holy Kats!", said Jenson as he let go of Isis. "Which train?"  
"The one that is heading to Selinda.", she said.  
"Thanks," said Jenson and went back to his hummer. "I need to get   
some back up and transportation.", Jenson said to himself. "I know just who   
can help me." He drove back to Enforcer Headquarters.  
**********************************************************************  
Ricochet had managed to get the car that Dark Kat and Turmoil were   
on. She was right outside of the door. "I got them now.", she said to   
herself as she saw that Dark Kat's and Turmoil's backs were turned to her.   
She walked and aimed her D5K at them. "Freeze, don't move!!", she said.   
But what happened next shocked her. When Dark Kat and Turmoil   
turned around to face her they didn't look surprised. "Ricochet, what an   
unpleasant surprise. Do come in.", he said.  
Ricochet walked closer, still keepin  
  



End file.
